The Hybrid
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Simon and Theodore are worried when Alvin starts 'acting strange' after attending a mysterious underground convention. What could be going on with him?


The Hybrid

By: Spiritofdawolf

Summary: Simon and Theodore are worried when Alvin starts 'acting strange' after attending a mysterious underground convention. What could be going on with him?

Note: Was originally going to be titled "Blood Thirsty". It was going to involve a werewolf and a vampire cornering Alvin and turning him into a 'werepire' chipmunk. But it ended up evolving into this.

I, of course, don't own the chipmunks, Butch, or any of the 'creatures' in the story. But I do own Novad and a few other characters that will appear later.

_**Prolouge**_

The night was cold. Too cold for most mortals, but I had changed. Changed so much that I could no longer tell the difference. I looked over at my sleeping brothers. I knew they were worried about me. I could feel it like heat.

I hated the fact that they were suffering because of me. But tonight I would trouble them no longer. I rose from my bed and went to the window and looked up at the sky.

The stars shone brightly and the moon cast alluring shadows and the wind beconed me to step out into the night. I sighed as I looked at it, fighting the strong urge to howl at the pale full moon.

I felt my skin tingling. I knew I had to leave soon. Lest I endanger the ones I love the most.

I looked back at my brothers and sighed again. I knew they would miss me and I could feel their pain.

I shook my head and shuffled over to my two little brothers and kissed them lightly on the head.

Just then there was a faint tap on the window, almost inaudiabe to the mortal ear. But I heard it. I looked over to see my partner. I went over to the window and opened it as quietly as I could.

His demeanor hadn't changed much since Halloween, but Butch and I, both knew that we had to cooperate for our master. So, we put the incident from Halloween behind us.

Butch was sitting in the tree outside our window. "Come on." he said to me.

"Everyone's gathering at the cemetary. We're all leaving tonight."

I nodded grimly and stole one last gaze at my brothers. I paused for a moment looking down sadly.

Butch seemed to read my mind. "It's for the best, partner. They are no longer safe in your presence. Now, come. Master Novad is expecting us."

I sighed again and looked up. "Hold on. I've got something to do first."

Butch sighed. "Well, hurry up. We can't keep them waiting."

I nodded again and walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out my book of monsters and opened it to the page where a note now lay.

I took it out of the book and put the book back. Silently I walked over to my bed and set the note on it. Then I went over to the window and crawled out.

Butch and I slid down the tree. I looked back up at my house one last time. Then Butch and I looked at each other and nodded. We held hands and vanished in a flash.

------

The icy wind grew fiercer and rattled the pane to the chipmunk's bedroom window. The window shook a little before it came slamming down, startling Simon and Theodore out of a troubled sleep.

"What was that?" Theodore whimpered.

Simon looked over at the window to see it shaking as the wind bombarded it.

"The window slammed shut." he said in realization.

"But...it wasn't open when we went to bed." Theodore said.

"Alvin must've opened it." Simon said.

Suddenly their blood turned ice cold and they froze in place. "Alvin!" They said looking at each other. Then they looked towards Alvin's bed to find it empty.

Their eyes widened.

"Wh-Where is he Simon?" the littlest chipmunk said starting to get scared.

Simon's gaze once more turned to the window and his face paled. He knew now why the window was open.

"Simon...." Theodore said. "Look." he said pointing to something on the bed.

Hesitantly Simon walked over and picked up the note that was lying there. He let out a ragged breath, scared to see what it might say, then took a deep breath and unfolded it.

Theodore walked over and Simon showed him the note trying not to cry.

'_Dear Dave, Simon, Theodore and everyone else that I hold close to my heart,_

_I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. I know that I'm not always the nicest person to be around. But you've always stood by me and for that I thank you. But I'm sorry to say that I must leave you now to ensure your safety. Please don't try to find me. I am where I belong. Do not mourn for me, for I hate to feel you suffer. Though I will miss you all terribly, this is really for the best. The only thing I wish for you is to continue on with your lives._

_But do not forget the munk I used to be. I shall live on in your memory, so in a way, I'll always be with you. I love you all. Goodbye._

_ ~Love,_

_Alvin Seville_'

-R&R


End file.
